Gadget and Dale's Wild Time Twister
by Leloni Bunny
Summary: A simple trip to the hardware store lands Gadget and Dale on a cross dimensional adventure.


AQD-Robert started a thread at the Acorn Cafe forum that went like this:

_"Chip shook his head in disbelief. "How did you get your head stuck in a test tube?"  
Dale muttered something unintelligable, while Chip dug through the Ranger HQ for some vegetable oil. Chip snapped, "Only an idiot like you could possibly..."  
He was interrupted when an extremely blushing Gadget Hackwrench fumbled into the main lobby, a test tube stuck on her head. She pantomimed that she got stuck, and would Chip please help take it off.  
What happened?"_

Well... my brain took off. Here's my version of what happened.

Gadget and Dale's Wild Time Twister

By,

Leloni Bunny

It sure was a super day in the neighborhood. Traffic dashed about in its usual super manor. Average citizens heroically roamed the streets, heading towards some super destinations. Birds sang their super songs over the wails of the super sounds of this super city...

_Stop that! _Gadget Hackwrench demanded her brain to quit letting her companion's monologue influence her. It was difficult though. When Dale Birchrite got an idea into his head, his excitement over it was contageous.

For some reason, the red-nosed chipmunk had gotten it into his head that the Rescue Rangers needed to have super powers - just like the guys on tv! Given the amazing things technology can do today, he figured that Gadget could just build the team their own set of super powers. Gadget had to admit that the idea was intriguing. She had always wanted to experiment with such an idea. After all, who wouldn't want the possible benefits and fun of having enhanced abilities above and beyond what Nature's evolutionary scale hadn't yet accomplished?

_STOP THAT!_ The blonde haired peach mouse scolded herself again. She took a deep breath. In her, usual, calm tone she said, "Golly, Dale. The Rescue Rangers have done pretty well without super powers. We're a super team all on our own."

"And we could be an even more super team with super powers!" Dale replied, excitedly. Once again, he started ticking off all the benefits and possible abilities that the team could make use of.

_Oh, this is going to be a looooong day_, Gadget thought to herself.

She had gone out on one of her scavenging trips again. The Rangerwing needed some new parts. Plus, Gadget needed a few items for the Vibrational Homing Radar that she was working on. Dale had insisted on going with her. He said he had 'something important' to discuss with her. It wasn't that this 'super powers' idea wasn't important. It was more that, scavenging for parts was one of Gadget's times to be alone. It was a chance to get away from the boys and be herself. Unfortunately, she just didn't have the heart to tell Dale that he couldn't come with her. Oh well, there's always other scavenging trips, she figured.

The duo wove their way through pedestrian legs, skateboards and fellow animals towards the hardware store. Dale kept up a constant chatter during the entire walk. "And see, if we had some super speed shoes, we could outrun any crook. Creeps like Fat Cat would never get away from us again. Why, with the right electro-whatzits, I bet we could be more cyberspeedy than the internet. We could even break the Space/Time Barrier - just like Superman!"

"I don't know, Dale. Some things are better left unbroken," Gadget said.

At that very instant, shards of light danced in front of both rodents' eyes. They looked up to see a black hole opening in the air just above them. The duo were paralyzed with shock. Even more amazingly, a huge white-gloved hand reached through the black hole. It caught the back of Gadget's lilac overals in it's huge fingers and lifted her upwards.

Dale's shock broke. "GADGET!" he yelped as he grabbed onto her leg.

Both of them were lifted up through the black hole. Dale looked down in time to see the hole close below them. They were fully emveloped in the darkness. As they rose upward, they could hear some voices echoing around them.

A big, deep voice called out, "Hey, Rocky. Watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat."

"What, again?" replied a lighter, more feminie, voice.

Slowly, a light opened up. The two Rangers found themselves being lifted up from a top hat. They blinked to clear their vision. As they rose, they found themselves coming face to face with... a giant moose?!

"Nothing up my sleeve...Presto!" chirped the moose.

A few feet away, the Rangers spied a grey squirrel about half the size of the moose. Both animals still towered over the Rangers like blades of grass tower over an insect. The squirrel pointed at the Rangers and gasped, "Hokey smokes, Bullwinkle! That's a mouse and squirrel!"

"CHIPMUNK!" scowled Dale furiously. He still clung tightly to Gadget's leg. She was far too surprised by what was going on to even notice her leg going numb.

Bullwinkle blinked a few times at the tiny blonde-haired peach mouse in his fingers. His gaze fell to the chipmunk in an orange and yellow Hawaiian shirt that clung to the mouse's leg. He mumbled, "Hmm, that's the last time I buy a magic hat from 'Ali Borris's Magic Shop'."

"Hey!" called out a tiny voice, interrupting Bullwinkle's words. He looked at the tiny mouse. "Let us go!" she cried out.

"Ok," Bullwinkle said. He released his hold on Gadget's overall collar. She and Dale dropped back into the hat, screaming the whole way down.

The duo were, once again, enveloped in darkness. This time, they could feel themselves falling downwards. The sensation was like being in an elevator that was going way too fast. Neither Ranger could see any ground rushing towards them. It was all a black void. They spiraled deeper and deeper and deeper until...

THUMP THUMP "OW!"

The two Rangers bounced off of something soft. Then they landed on something hard. Slowly, they opened their eyes and looked around them. It seemed that they were on the floor of a giant birdcage. The cage was empty except for the large white bunny tied up in the corner. Given the look on the bunny's face, Gadget surmised that it had been the soft thing that she and Dale had bounced off of.

"Oooowwww," moaned Dale as he sat up.

"Ow, yourself!" snapped the rabbit in a gravely voice. She leaned down to be at face level with Gadget and Dale. "Why don't you watch where you're falling."

Dale quickly rose to his feet. Gadget was already upon hers. She spoke up, "We're sorry. We didn't mean to fall on anyone. I guess I should've beem more specific when I told that moose to let us go."

"Why would a moose keep a rabbit tied up in his hat for anyway?" Dale asked.

"That moose was an illusion. This whole place is an illusion," stated the rabbit. "When I figure out how Mombo's doing it, I'll shut him down, permanently."

Dale approached the rabbit and started to untie her. "Maybe we can help you. We're the Rescue Rangers. This kind of stuff is what we live for."

The rabbit raised an eyebrow at the small chipmunk. Yet, she said nothing. For all that she knew, these rodents were one of Mombo's illusions too. At least they seemed to be nice illusions.

"So, who are you and why is this Mombo person keeping you here, Miss Bunny?" Gadget asked.

The rabbit grimaced at the word 'bunny'. Somehow, she managed to keep her temper. She explained, "I'm Raven. And I'm a human - not a rabbit. My friends and I were trying to stop the Amazing Mombo from robbing a bank. He thinks he's some kind of great magician. When I called his bluff, he stuffed me into his hat where I transformed into this rabbit form."

Once Dale had the ropes loose, the rabbit was easily able to wriggle free. She stood up. "Now, if we can just get out of this cage."

"No problem!" said Gadget. She scampered over to the padlock on the cage door. With a few twists of her tail, she had the padlock open as well as the door.

"Great job, Gadget," Dale grinned. "I sure wish my tail was that useful."

Gadget blushed a bit. Before she had a chance to respond, the rabbit opened the door and scowled, "Flirt later. We have to get out of here before Mombo starts paying attention again."

"Right!" agreed the Rangers. "Rescue Rangers - and Raven - Away!"

They dashed through the cage door after Raven. She stopped long enough to give them an odd look. "You guys are as corny as Robin and his 'Teen Titans, Go' bit."

"Funny you should mention them," a disembodied voice echoed around the trio.

"It's Mombo! RUN!" shouted Raven. She and the Rangers ran as quickly as they could. But where was there to go? Everything was little more than an endless blue void. All directions seemed the same.

'Oh no," cackled Mombo's voice, "Don't you know how ex-streamer-ly rude it is to leave without greeting your host?"

In response to his pun, a colony of streamers shot out of the blue void. They twisted themselves around the three animals. Raven cried out as she was, once again, tied up and dragged away to await her fate. Dale and Gadget were pulled in the opposite direction. They barely managed to keep sight of each other as the streamers twisted around them like a spider's webbing. Again came that falling sensation. Down, down and down some more fell the Rangers. What would be their fate this time?

SCHLOMP

They didn't have long to wait for the answer. A wet, sloshy feeling greeted their senses this time. After a few seconds of drifting about, Dale and Gadget poked their heads out of... a bowl of noodles!

"HEY! Get out of my food!" a voice snarled.

The Rangers looked in the direction of the voice. Its owner appeared to be a very large, and angry, human. His golden eyes glared down at them beneath a crop of very long silver hair. Atop his head, two smal dog ears twitched with annoyance.

"Gee wilikers!" Gadget blurted out, "This adventure just keeps getting stranger and stranger."

Dale was inclined to agree with her. He looked around for a means of escape. They seemed to be in a large grassy clearing. In front of them were four other people and a two tailed cat. Dale blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. "I dunno how we got into the Twilight Zone. But I want off this crazy ride!"

The four people and the cat exchanged looks. One of them was a teenaged looking girl with shoulder-blade length black hair. She wore a white navy inspired shirt with green trim and matching green skirt. A red sash was tied under the shirt's green trim. Next to her sat a small orange haired boy. His hair was bound up with a blue ribbon. His atire consisted of blue pants, a light blue long sleeved shirt and a furry tan vest. Beside him sat an adult male who had short black hair. He looked like some religious sort of person with his black all-covering robe and purple tunic. His right hand was bound with a purple glove and beads. Last in the circle was a woman who looked to be around the religious man's age. Her hair was also black yet long. She wore a simple pink long sleeved wrap shirt and a long green skirt.

The teenaged girl spoke up, "My, demons really do come in all shapes and sizes around here." Her companions gave her a bemused smile.

"We're not demons," said Dale.

"I don't care WHAT you are. Get OUT of my noodles!" snarled the silver haired boy. With a flick of his long, clawlike fingers, he knocked Gadget and Dale from his bowl.

"InuYasha!" scolded the teenager.

The two Rangers flew across the circle. Dale landed in the woman's hands while Gadget landed in the religious man's. He looked down at the small mouse girl in his hands. Even in such a diminuitive size, she was very pretty. He extended his fingers under her hand to assist her in standing up. "Excuse me, miss," he said in a warm, comforting voice.

Gadget grasped his fingers and pulled herself to her feet. She smiled up at him in appreciation.

"I know the size difference between us is wider than the very edges of the ocean," the man continued, "But, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Gadget blanched as her face grew red with embarassment. _Did, did this guy just..?_ The thought didn't get a chance to complete itself. There was a loud SMACK. Gadget found herself falling again. This time, she landed in the teenage girl's hands. Both of them looked over at the religious man. He was holding his red cheek and wincing in pain. Next to him, the long haired woman was balancing a furious Dale in one hand while her other hand clearing indicated that she'd just slapped the man. "Miroku, you perverted jerk!"

"Geez, Miroku," snapped the teenager. "How such a lecher like you got to be a monk, I'll never understand." She looked down at Gadget. "Are you ok?"

Gadget nodded slowly. "I, I think so. Would you mind telling us where we are?"

"Well," began the girl. "I'm Kagome. This is Shippo." She indicated the orange haired child. "Miroku." She pointed at the monk. "Sango." This was the woman holding Dale. "And, that's InuYasha." She waved to the silver haired boy. He grunted but paid them little attention as he was busy swallowing his noodles as if he thought the bowl would be taken away. "You're in Japan - the Sengoku period actually."

Now it was Gadget's turn. "I'm Gadget. And he's Dale." She pointed to her chipmunk companion. "We've had a, um, interesting experience. We're trying to get back to a place called 21st century America."

Kagome's eyes light up. 'You're from the 21st century? Me too! Though, I live in Japan. I usually get here through the Bone Eater's Well. Maybe I can help you get back to the 21st century at least."

"Great!" chirped Gadget. She turned to Dale. "Once we get back to our own time, we can just catch a plane back to the states."

"Boy, wait til Chip, Monty and Zipper hear about this one!" Dale said.

A few hours later, the large group arrived at the Bone Eater's Well. It was a broken down hole in the ground squared in by a box of rickety rotting wood. Kagome and Sango set the Rangers down upon the side of the well. The duo cast their eyes into the bleak darkness.

Kagome spoke up again, "I know it looks spooky. But all you have to do is jump in. When you land, you'll be in the 21st century. There's a ladder that you can use to climb out. Be careful, my cat, Buyo, prowls around the shrine. I can go with you if you'd like."

Dale and Gadget shook their heads. With a smile, Dale said, "Aw, don't worry about us. We can handle one little kitty."

"Thanks again for all your help," added Gadget. She and Dale waved their good-byes to the humans.

The Rangers clasped paws and took the leap of faith. Yet again, they fell down, down, down into the deep dark void of emptiness. At least this time, they felt a bit more assured of where they were going.

Suddenly, they heard a despondent voice above them. "Oh no, not again."

Dale and Gadget looked upwards. A large bowl of begonias loomed above them. It fell past them, picking up speed as it fell. The Rangers' gaze followed its descent. Suddenly, it crashed upon the ground and scattered everywhere. The Rangers' eyes grew as big as saucers. They clutched each other for dear life. Their screams of panic filled the void and echoed back around them.

As they readied themselves for the inevitable, the inevitable happened! They landed upon something...soft. Gadget opened her eyes. "Oh, Golly!"

Dale also opened his eyes. He and Gadget were... Somehow, some way, they'd landed upon a huge green couch! The Rangers exchanged looks. Then, they began to chuckle. The chuckle turned into outright laughter. Tears rolled down their cheek as they roared with pure, giddy laughter. After all, what else could one do in a situation like this?

The couch seemed to want to join in on the mirth. It began to move on its own. It bobbed and darted about the barren ground as if dancing to some inaudible beat. The Rangers clung to each other as they struggled to not fall off the dancing couch.

A sudden bright flash of light caused the duo to lose their grip. They bounced off the couch and crashed to the ground, hard.

At first, neither of them dared to move. Slowly, their vision cleared. Both Rangers let out a cry of glee! Finally, they were in familiar territory. It was Gadget's workshop - just as she'd left it this morning.

Dale and Gadget hugged each other. "We're back! Oh Golly, that was some adventure!"

"Wait til Chip hears this one!" Dale cried out. He jumped up - and slammed his head on a shelf beam. The shelf tetored and wobbled a bit, causing the duo to cringe. When it seemed to settle without incident, the Rangers breathed a sigh of relief...much too soon. The shelf broke, releasing a bunch of test tubes all over the floor. The last two tubes fell off the shelf and found their marks - namely Dale's and Gadget's heads.

Two test tube headed rodents stared at each other blankly. Dale suddenly turned tail and ran.

_"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"_

THE END

Gadget & Dale (C) Disney

Raven & Mombo (C) Warner Bros

Kagome & co (C) Takashi Rumiko-san & Sunrise

The pot of Begonias & the Time Eddie Couch (C) Douglas Adams

All characters used without permission. And they'd probably kill me for putting them through this mess if they could.


End file.
